Un Cumpleaños Inolvidable
by Isis Gremory
Summary: Este One shot es traido traido gracias al reto de la pagina AmantesDeLosFanfic de facebook...Serena cree tener en mente el mejor regalo para Darien mas sin embargo su madre es quien le da el mayor regalo a ellos entren y comprueben


Lo personajes pertenecen a Naoko T. yo solo me divierto con ellos este One shot fue traido gracias al reto de la pagina AmantesDeLosFanfic en el facebook

EL CUMPLEAÑOS INOLVIDABLE

(Jamás creas que engañaras a mama por que no es así)

▬ ¿Serena estas segura de que no hay nadie en tu casa? ▬ le decía el pelinegro entre besos y caricias

▬ Segurísima amor mis padres salieron a visitar a la familia y no regresan hasta mañana ▬ le decía una ya excitada rubia

▬ ¿Pero estas segura princesa podemos esperar? ▬ trataba de medio razonar el pelinegro aun que la verdad estaba mas que puesto a seguir hasta el final del juego el cual era ella debajo de el

▬no hay nada que temer ▬ le decía la rubia al tiempo que le daba la espalda y abría la puerta de su casa entrando en ella y cerrando con el pie el pelinegro la misma, al tiempo que iban sin titubear a las escaleras con dirección a la alcoba de la rubia

Ropa aquí ropa por allá se hallaban esparcidas en la habitación de la rubia y debajo del edredón de la cama un gran bulto se podía apreciar, donde se encontraban dos jóvenes en solo ropa interior que estaba apunto de ser desechada de sus cuerpo cuando un grito proveniente de la planta baja para no tan solo lo que estaban haciendo si no también amenazo con parar sus corazones

▬ ¡SERENA! Mas te vale que estés en casa señorita ▬ se escucho por toda la casa

La voz de una mujer seguida de una sentencia de muerte para la pareja ya que se empezaban a escuchar pasos acercándose peligrosamente a la Habitación

Serena no vio ni como empujo al pelinegro de su cama tenia la cara blanca que si alguien la hubiera visto de repente la hubieran confundido con un fantasma por que eso es lo que iba ser muy pronto un fantasma si sus padres encontraban a Darién con ella en su habitación

▬¡rápido Darién vístete! ▬ le decía la rubia casi aventándolo por la ventana

▬ ¡espera Serena! estamos en el segundo piso ¿no pensaras que bajare por la ventana? ▬ Le dijo el chico con los pantalones abajo

▬ no lo pienso Darién es lo que harás ▬ le gruño la rubia al ver la resistencia del pelinegro ¿Qué acaso no veía que firmarían su sentencia de muerte si los encontraban juntos? lo mas seguro es que su padre Kenji Tsukino matara a Darién y ella fuera forzada a ir a un convento de por vida ¿Pero por que Darién no lo comprendía? Se decía mientras veía con impotencia como el no se apuraba a vestirse y saltar

▬ ¡estas loca si crees que lo hare! ▬ me podría matar al saltar sin el debido cuidado

▬ Darién estarás igual de muerto si mis padres te descubren aquí conmigo ya conoces a mi padre acuérdate cuando nos encontró por casualidad en la heladería como se puso ▬ le recordó la rubia mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y alborotaba sus cabellos

Muy a su pesar el pelinegro sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda ¿Qué si recordaba esa vez? Mas bien como olvidar como kenji Tsukino lo había acorralado, casi golpeado y llevado a la primera estación de policía acusado de pervertir a su nenita se salvo por el simple hecho de ser menor de edad pero ahora no correría con la misma suerte ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad y serena solo tenia 15 años así que sin mas remedio termino de medio vestirse y se dirigía hacia la ventana su única ruta de escape cuando la perilla de la puerta empezó girar

Serena no solo se revolvía el pelo casi se lo jalaba cuando vio la puerta abrirse y a su madre entrar al cuarto

▬ Mamá no es lo que parece en serio mamá no te enojes ▬ la rubia le suplicaba a su madre quien no entendía el por que su hija estaba tan nerviosa e histérica pero sobre todo semi desnuda y parada junto al espejo

Ikuko se llevo las manos a la boca al comprender según ella la actitud de su hija

▬ No hija perdóname tu a mi no debí de ser muy criticona con respecto a tu peso hija ni compararte con tu amiga Minako y decirte que serias una cerdita su seguías comiendo a si sin controlarte ▬ le decía su madre con la voz afligida

La rubia no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba sobre todo por que su madre en vez de gritarle y de no se tal vez golpearla que sabia ella lo que hacían las madres al encontrar a sus hijas en una situación así, sin salir de su estupor resolvió que harían de todo menos lo que su madre estaba haciendo el abrazarla y el deshacerse en disculpas pero lo comprendió todo cuando su madre le dijo que lo resolverían juntas y que en vez de criticarla por como comía irían al gimnasio si ella amaba tanto comer pastelillos

▬ en serio mamá a veces me sorprendes ▬ estallo la rubia indignada su madre la consideraba una chica gorda cuando ella tenia buen cuerpo eso si que era indignante

▬ Pero hija como no quieres que me preocupe si te encuentro aquí en ropa interior y contemplándote en el espejo, además abajo esta un pedazo de pastel sin terminar y tu jamás haces eso con un pastel ¿Cómo no quieres que no me preocupe? ▬ le decía una afligida Ikuko

Serena pensó para si… por que pensaba comerme otro tipo de pastel por eso lo deje… pero eso era algo que jamás le diría Ikuko Tsukino lo mas importante era saber que había pasado con Darién se habría aventado pero no escucho nada, en eso estaba pensando cuando su padre entro de improvisto a su cuarto ya que la había escuchado gritar, si… sin querer serena le había gritado indignada que la sorprendía y al verla semi desnuda entro colérico

▬¿Dónde esta Ikuko? Ese malnacido ▬ gritaba kenji buscando a su victima ▬ no servirá de nada esconderlo una vez lo encuentre lo matare y tu señorita te iras a un convento de por vida

La virgen pensó Serena para si poniéndose mas blanca que una hoja de papel

▬¿Dónde esta quien kenji? ▬ le respondió con una pregunta y algo molesta Ikuko

▬como quien el malnacido que estaba con nuestra niña ▬ le dijo señalando a serena quien había divisado que bajo su camisa estaban los calcetines y bóxer de Darién

Serena estaba a punto del desmayo mas cuando vio atreves del espejo debajo de su cama como Darién estaba tratando de poner sus caja de zapatos a manera de barricada para ocultarse por completo bajo de ella y no reflejarse en el espejo así que ahí era donde se había ocultado pensó y por un momento odio el que Darién no se hubiera aventado por la ventana "cobarde" pensó al tiempo que ideaba como diablos sacar a sus padres de su habitación por suerte Ikuko la salvo de un paro cardiaco al jalar a su padre hacia fuera del cuarto

▬ en serio a veces me pregunto ¿que es lo que te vi? ▬ escuchaba como su madre le reprochaba a su padre mientras se alejaba

▬ ¿pero es que es mi niña y estaba semidesnuda? Y tú sollozando ¿que querías que pensara?

▬ ¿en serio? ▬ dijo al tiempo que rodaba sus ojos ▬ estaba así por que me di cuenta que sin querer hice un comentario que le causo sufrimiento a Serena hable de su peso ▬ serena solo rodo sus ojos y por un momento no se enojo de que su madre la pensara gorda es mas le alegro al escuchar la conversación de sus padres al alejarse

Darién salió de ahí tosiendo pelusas debajo de la cama de serena era otro mundo muy diferente al resto del cuarto pareciera que, era la entrada a otra dimensión por un momento creyó poder ir a Narnia por ahí y escapar

▬ ¿ya se fueron? ▬ fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle y lo único que la alergia provocada por el polvo le permitió decir

▬ si ya se fueron ▬ le respondió serena al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos enojada

▬¿Por qué estas enojada? ▬ le pregunto al tiempo que cubría su boca para no destornudar fuerte y hacer que los padres de serena regresaran

▬ escuchaste lo que mi madre dijo que estoy gorda ¿lo puedes creer? ¿Dime estoy gorda? ▬ le escucho preguntarle

▬ Oh my God ▬ pensó Darién por un momento deseo que el padre de serena regresara y lo matara ya que si no respondía a esa pregunta favorablemente serena su dulce princesa se lo haría pagar es mas ya se la estaba imaginando llamando a sus guardias como en el comercial de las galletas cosa que le hizo reír pero fue un error hacerlo ya que rápidamente la rubia lo malinterpreto

▬ Lo sabia lo piensas por eso no hicimos nada ▬ le reclamo bajo haciendo un puchero

▬ Serena si no hicimos nada fue por que tus padres llegaron ▬ le contesto algo fastidiado por todo el asunto el solo quería un cumpleaños tranquilo paseando con su princesa y tal vez terminaría con un beso pero no estaba semidesnudo con telarañas y polvo en todo su cuerpo, en el cuarto de ella con la posibilidad de que su padre lo matara y a ella la recluyeran en un convento y para colmo sin haberla disfrutado culmino su pensamiento suspirando malaya fue la hora en que se dejo convencer por su princesa de ir por su regalo especial, pensó para si al tiempo que se decía que si lo habían de matar que lo mataran con provecho

Serena no estaba contenta con la respuesta de Darién e iba a hacerlo pagar pero creo el lo adivino ya que para contentarla se acerco a ella y empezó a besarla y a susurrarle que era la chica mas bella que había conocido y que este era sin duda su mejor cumpleaños

Estaban por volver a comenzar a amarse cuando su madre toco la puerta

▬ serena ya puede salir Darién mande a tu padre y hermano a comprar comida china para cenar así que apúrense ▬ serena abrió de golpe la puerta sin importarle el que todavía estuviera semidesnuda

Darién se termino de poner los zapatos y de vestirse al tiempo que salía del cuarto mientras se inclinaba y saludaba a Ikuko Tsukino sin dar crédito al igual que serena de la actitud de la madre se Serena

▬ ¿Por qué te sorprendes Serena creyeron que no me daría cuenta? También tu padre y yo fuimos jóvenes e hicimos exactamente lo mismo, pero eso no significa que no te castigare Serena pero tampoco dejare que tu padre cometa una estupidez ustedes se aman ya llevan mas de 3 años juntos es hora de que tu padre acepte que estas creciendo y evitemos que esto vuelva a ocurrir además que no iba a dejar que tu padre me ganase la apuesta por eso volvimos tu padre estaba mas que convencido que algo así pasaría así que haremos esto jovencitos tu Darién iras a dar una vuelta y volverás y celebraremos tu cumpleaños ▬ los jóvenes se voltearon a ver sin saber que decir y antes de que ellos preguntaran Ikuko les respondió ▬ por dios es obvio Serena que es el cumpleaños de Darién además que en tu almanaque esta encerrado en un corazón este día y con la leyenda el día que mi amado recibirá el mejor regalo, jovencita sumando uno mas uno dan dos y el mejor regalo que tu cabecita de chorlito puede idear eres tu o me equivoco ▬ le dijo Ikuko a Serena mientras se cruzaba de brazos ▬ pero bueno harás eso Darién y yo soy quien les daré a los dos el mejor regalo pero eso si me llegan a defraudar como estaban por hacerlo y lo lamentaran ▬ comento la madre de serena mientras acompañaba a Darién a la salida ▬ ya sabes en media hora aquí o le diré a kenji donde te encontré y tu dirección entendiste

Darién no pudo más que asentir y caminar sin dirección por treinta minutos y regresar a casa de Serena donde toco el timbre y lo recibió kenji Tsukino con la mano extendida invitándolo a cenar y anunciando que le daba permiso de cortejar a su hija no sin antes leerle la cartilla, para sorpresa de los jóvenes los padres de Serena los dejaron solo y pudieron estar un rato a solas besándose y bromeando hasta que kenji y Ikuko le dijeron que era el momento de decir a dios haciendo que se despidiera de su princesa no sin antes decirle que gracias por hacer de su cumpleaños un cumpleaños inolvidable..


End file.
